


La misión

by Krisshya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisshya/pseuds/Krisshya
Summary: De cuando a Ron le asignan una misión peligrosa y Hermione no puede evitar preocuparse por él. Como siempre.Reto de "100 maneras de decir Te amo". Ship: Romione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	La misión

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holis!  
> En twitter, unas capas comenzaron a hacer este reto y me dije a mí misma "Why, not?". Y aquí estoy. Uno de los últimos que pidieron pero el que salió más rápido.  
> Para: Chica de Humo.  
> ¡Espero que te guste! Y perdoname por el angst :,v

La misión.

Pairing: Romione

Frase: “Don’t worry about me”

Era, hasta ese momento, la misión más peligrosa que le habían asignado en toda su carrera como auror. 

Cuando conversó con Harry y Kingsley sobre las implicancias de esa misión, algo dentro de él se había acobardado por un minuto. Solo por uno, dudó en aceptar; sin embargo, cuando volteó a ver los rostros de los aurores novatos a quienes estaría dirigiendo, esa duda desapareció por completo. No iba a huir, ya tenía demasiados momentos en su vida de los que se arrepentía y, si bien nadie se lo recriminaba, esa pequeña voz que parecía ser su consciencia le incitaba a seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Así que lo hizo. 

No obstante, había un factor que no había considerado al aceptar la misión: Hermione. 

Ese día, cuando había regresado a casa, Hermione le esperaba sentada al lado de la chimenea con un libro abierto y los ojos rojos. Eso solo le hizo sentirse miserable. Y es que Ron Weasley era todo menos egoísta, parte de su salario se lo daba a su padre que, una vez jubilado, disfrutaba de la vida matrimonial que había sido truncada por el trabajo y los hijos, ayudaba al orfanato que Harry había inaugurado para ayudar a los huérfanos en la guerra. Incluso colaboraba en los supermercados muggles cuando le pedían monedas para caridad en la caja registradora. Y, sin embargo, ahí, con Hermione ignorándolo, se sentía miserable. 

—¿Por qué tuviste que aceptar? —su voz, suave y ronca por el llanto, le hizo acercarse y agacharse frente a ella. Le tomo las manos y vio cómo ni siquiera tenía el libro bien puesto— Se suponía que iba a ser Robards o cualquier otro auror experimentado… —un espasmo la hizo callar por un momento; luego, siguió— no debieron pedírtelo a ti. Le dije a Kingsley… 

—…que no era el indicado. —Hermione levantó la mirada, casi disculpándose por haber tenido que decirle eso al ministro. A Ron no podría importarle menos, solo se dignó a acariciar los nudillos de su esposa y besarlos— Sé que lo hiciste porque no quieres que corra peligro. —Con parsimonia, levanto su mano derecha y acunó la mejilla de Hermione en un gesto dulce. Ella rompió en llanto— No te preocupes por mí, Hermione. 

—¡Eso es lo que siempre he hecho, idiota! —Con una de sus manos libres, Hermione se abrazó el vientre como si un dolor visceral la hiriera— Ronald te juro que si mueres en esa misión… 

—No lo haré. 

—No, escúchame —El rostro serio de Hermione, pese a sus desbordadas emociones, le hizo darle su total atención—. Hay una razón por la cual ningún auror experimentado quería tomar esa misión: Kingsley y Robards conversaron sobre las implicaciones de posibles reminiscencias de magia oscura que data de la época de Grindelwald en esos artefactos oscuros. Una mala praxis y el equipo de aurores podría morir y no es como si estuviesen cerca de Londres para poder llevarlos a San Mungo; —Hermione hace una pausa— van a estar en Rusia, Ron. En Siberia. 

—Lo sé, Kingsley nos dio las coordenadas hoy —No pudiendo contenerse más, Ron abrazó a Hermione como si se estuviese aferrando a un salvavidas—. Acepté porque quiero probarme a mí mismo que estoy en el camino correcto. 

—Todo por tu estúpido ego… 

Ron no le refutó. Sí, en un principio aceptó por ego, por probarse a sí mismo pero luego, cuando vio el rostro emocionado de esos novatos... “Fue como verme a mí mismo, cuatro años antes, lleno de ganas por encarcelar magos oscuros y sin saber las implicancias que venían con este trabajo. No quiero que ellos tengan que morir para saber lo que significa ser Auror”, recuerda que le dijo eso a Harry cuando él intentó convencerlo de dimitir y lo dejó callado. Sabía que no había nada más que decir. 

Esa noche, Ron le prometió en susurros a Hermione que estaría bien, que ya había pasado el tiempo en el que ella cuidaba de él, que ahora le tocaba a él defenderla, cuidarlas. A ambas. Porque su futura hija dentro del vientre de cuatro meses de Hermione sabría lo que su padre había hecho antes de su nacimiento. Se lo contaría él personalmente como una de sus tantas anécdotas. 

No, Ron Weasley no pensaba morir en esa misión. 

Así, el día de su partida, Hermione y Harry estaban ahí para despedirlo. Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, recordándole los mil y un trucos de escape y contención de maldiciones oscuras que habían aprendido en la academia, diciéndole que, si necesitaba ayuda, tenía el traslador de emergencia hacia el ministerio ruso. Cuando fue el turno de Hermione de despedirse, ella le sonreía con el rostro más recompuesto pero Ron sabía que era una fachada, estaba siendo fuerte por los dos. 

—¿Llevas los abrigos de tu madre? 

—Los empacaste hace dos días, están en la maleta. 

—¿Y las pociones revitalizantes? ¿El díctamo lo tienes a la mano? Recuerda siempre tenerlo a la mano, Ron, en caso de…

—Sí, lo sé. Tranquila, los tengo a la mano. 

—¿Las brújulas? Recuerda el hechizo para recomponerlas, el magnetismo en Siberia es diferente y… 

—Hey, hey, Hermione —Ron le tomo las manos. Ambos se miraron y él sonrió con confianza— No te preocupes más por mí, estaré bien. 

Hermione le correspondió la sonrisa: — Lo sé.

No tenían que decir más. 

Hermione observó como la cuenta regresiva comenzaba y Ron se acoplaba con el grupo de aurores, dándoles ordenes, pidiéndoles que permanezcan siempre juntos, que utilicen los hechizos de traducción para comunicarse con los aurores rusos, siempre derrochando confianza y valentía. Y ella supo, de pronto, que su marido iba a estar bien. 

Cuando la hora llegó, observó con el aliento contenido como Ron se desvanecía en la sala de trasladores internacionales.


End file.
